1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle like an agricultural vehicle such as a tractor and the like.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In a vehicle like an agricultural vehicle such as a tractor and the like, by the motive force which is transmitted from the engine that uses the fuel of the fuel tank so as to generate the driving force, the rear wheels are driven.
And, the braking of the rear wheels is performed according to the pedal operation of the operator to the brake pedal, and the ON/OFF of the transmission of the motive force is performed according to the pedal operation of the operator to the clutch pedal.
In relation to a vehicle like this, known is one possessing a configuration such that the fuel tank is arranged inside the bonnet (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-168237) and that a variety of pedals like the brake pedal and the clutch pedal is hung from the dashboard (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 62-88623).
However, the present inventors have noticed that, in a conventional vehicle, the fuel quantity of the fuel tank is not sufficiently large and the vehicle price is not sufficiently low.
Additionally, the present inventors think that why the fuel quantity of the fuel tank is not sufficiently large is that the fuel tank is arranged inside the bonnet.
Moreover, the present inventors think that why the vehicle price is not sufficiently low is that, because a variety of pedals is hung from the dashboard, the number of components increases according to the link number of the variety of pedals so that the vehicle configuration gets complicated.